


We did good, didn't we?

by luciferspride



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Sam, Fluff, just wanted some christmas fluff so i decided to make it myself, mary interacting with sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferspride/pseuds/luciferspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary spending some time with baby sammy a few days after he's born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We did good, didn't we?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herbailiwick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/gifts).



> This is my secret Santa gift to mandey for the bittersamgirl secret Santa gift exchange

Mary opened the door to the infirmary, there in the crib he layed only a few days old. Next to her stood the love of her life, a warm smile gracing his face.

"we did well didn't we?" Mary asked never moving her eyes from the sleeping bundle of love in the crib. "we were better than great, we were perfect. Little Sammy here has the best mother one can get." There was a fondness in his voice that Mary heard way too little. "and the best father money can buy" she replied holding back her giggles and sneaking a look at her husband.

"I still haven't seen any of it you know, I expect to be paid soon for my amazing genes." Mary shoved her elbow in his stomach lightly they both grin.

"Will you stay with Sammy here, I need to pick up Dean from Jimmy's place it's almost four." "of course I'd spend every second of every day with him if I could" Mary's warm smile filled John with joy as he kissed the top of Sammy's head and then her own moving out of the way towards the door.

"I'll be back before you know it" as he closed the door Mary moved closer to Sam cupping his face in a tender way, brushing her fingers over his brow and began humming the tune of hey Jude.

 

Mary pulled up a chair and slowly picked up Sam before sitting both of them down. "You are going to do great things one day Sam I just know it." All this moving had woken Sam and he let out a small yawn turning his head towards the warmth of his mother's body.

"Your father and I love you very much you know, with those eyes of yours you could make us do anything." She finished by lightly touching Sam's nose. He in turn scrunched it up and made a confused face. "oh Sam the world has so much to offer you, you will get to see all the beauty it has. But before you get to experience it all you get to come downstairs with mom and see her prepare dinner for your father and your big brother. You don't mind do you?"

Little Sammy just buried his face more in his mother's chest before making a soft happy noise and closing his eyes again. Mary moved around a bit making sure Sammy was secure and warm in her arms before standing up and walking to the door.

"I think I'll make some of my famous home-made burgers for my favourite boys, what do you think?"

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this ficlet
> 
> check out my tumblr:
> 
> http://luciferspride.tumblr.com/


End file.
